the_singerstars_girlsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marinette
Marinette Dupain-Cheng is one of the main protagonists of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. She is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont in Paris, France and a budding fashion designer who wants to have her own brand one day. With the Ladybug Miraculous, when inhabited by Tikki, Marinette transforms into the superheroine Ladybug, gaining the power of creation to stop Hawk Moth and his akumatized villains. She is also the leader of the French Miraculous superhero team. Appearance As Marinette, she is a half French (by her father's side) and half Chinese (by her mother's side) slender teenage girl of average height with medium-length black hair with blue reflections that is always seen tied back in two pigtails, bluebell colored eyes, light freckles on both sides and the bridge of her nose. As Ladybug, she wears a red skintight bodysuit covered in black spots and with a black collar/turtleneck. According to Marinette in "Marinette's Double Life", her suit is made out of indestructible fabric. When not in use, she keeps her yo-yo around her hips with a red string. On her face is a red mask with five black spots that are in a symmetrical design and the waterlines of her eyes are colored black. Her earrings are red with five black spots in a quincunx pattern and the bands holding her hair back become red ribbons, resembling a ladybug's antenas or a ladybug flying when she's moving. Personality As Marinette Marinette is a sweet, outgoing and joyful girl who loves fashion, her friends, family and Adrien Agreste (Marinette's crush) where Adrien describes her as honest, kind, fair and the type not to cheat. She is very helpful as she was willing to help those who have insecurities such as; Juleka Couffaine who thought she had a "class photo curse" and Marc Anciel who was too afraid to share his creative writing. According to Clara Nightingale, Marinette has a pure heart. She cares deeply for other people, usually putting their feelings and interests even before her own, in some cases at a personal cost. Despite being genuinely kind, she has her limits, such as when she gets irritated with Chloé Bourgeois to the point that she refuses to continue guarding her against the Evillustrator as Ladybug. As Ladybug Ladybug has much more enhanced physical skills, such as speed and agility. These abilities allow her to run on walls and react to and evade light-based attacks, as well as jump and leap several times her height and length. Similar to a real ladybug, she can climb up surfaces without her yo-yo.64 Her increased strength allows her to do things such as using her yo-yo to pull a large robot onto the ground, as well as break Cat Noir's nearly unbreakable staff and an oyster's pearl using only her fingers. Her near-invulnerability and great durability to physical damage allows her to jump off of 2 story buildings and land without issue and survive to fall off of one, as well as seemingly survive to fall at a height of at least several stories. She can even handle temperatures as severe as absolute 0. Ladybug is skilled in hand-to-hand combat when fighting villains or Cat Noir when he ends up being controlled by one. Even out of "Aqua Mode", she is a good swimmer. Trivia * The name Marinette means "little Mary" (formed from the modified Marion + the French diminutive suffix ''-ette'') in French, which is likely a reference to the ladybug's common name, as well as its name across many cultures, originating from the Biblical character Mary, also known as "Our Lady." * In the English version, the pronunciation of the name Marinette with "mar" as in "marinade" is used, and in French, and other countries, the pronunciation with "mar" as in "marred" is used. * In the PV, Marinette's earrings were always red with five spots, no matter if she was Ladybug or Marinette. She only wore them as a civilian when needing to transform, not having them in public. * PV Ladybug was less shy around her crush, as she's able to be very close to Félix Agreste without panicking or being nervous. She even asks him out while slightly blushing and looking right at him, although Félix coldly refuses. * Marinette's CGI design seems to have gone through a change as well. Earlier footage and images of Marinette included dark bluish-black hair, red tips of hair at the end of her pigtails, and gray eyes. * During the earlier stages of development, Ladybug wasn't allowed to abuse her powers of good luck, or else something bad would happen to her. As of now, it is unknown if Ladybug still has this issue, since, as seen in "The Bubbler", all that happens when she selfishly uses Lucky Charm is that she runs out of power and loses her transformation. * Thomas confirmed that at some point in the future, Marinette will be seen with her hair down.72 It first appeared in "Cat Blanc". * Although not having any romantic feelings towards Cat Noir, in the webisode "Cat Noir as seen by Marinette", Marinette reveals that she's aware he may have a crush on her and she admits she might have given him a chance if Adrien hadn't been around. * Thomas revealed on Twitter that Marinette and Adrien will be seen as a "real couple" at some point in the show. * In "Cat Blanc" they were in a romantic relationship in an alternative future. * Following Kagami, Marinette is the only other person that knows that Adrien has a crush on another girl. But like Kagami she is unaware that Adrien is in love with Ladybug, who is her alter ego. Gallery